The Different Creepers
xSmallDeadGuyx (Alex Gilday)'s Elemental Creepers mod adds 10 different kinds of creepers, each with their own unique skin and characteristic. All the creepers have the same max health as normal creepers, however, they don't all deal the same damage, as their means of inflicting damage are all different. The Creepers *Pink Creeper (Friendly) - A non-hostile creeper that can be found in Peaceful. It can be tamed, much like wolves, by feeding it gunpowder. When tamed, a heart will appear on its chest as shown in the picture. When it is dom esticated it will attack mobs attacking you with small explosions. These explosions damage neither you, nor the world around it will be damaged, and the tamed creeper will walk away unharmed. Also like wolves, it can be healed (with flowers) and when right clicked with an empty hand it will stay. UNLIKE wolves, however, these creepers will not defend themselves should you attack them (which is unadvised as they subtract a whopping 500 points from your score). *Cookie Creeper (Hostile) - This is can be identified as it is light brown with small faint spots. Like normal creepers, it will burst when it gets close, but instead of damaging you, it will release a bunch of cookies. However, killing it will not yield cookies. *Fire Creeper (Hostile) When this orange-coloured creeper detonates, they light the area around it on fire, making it a dangerous threat if found in a forest, or near wooden structures. The explosion itself is not the fire creeper's main attack. In fact, the explosion doesn't actually deal damage. However, the inferno it releases not only damages you as you stand in it, but could ignite you, and finish you off within seconds if you can't put yourself out. *Psychic Creeper (Hostile) - This purple creeper will send you and all nearby mobs flying into the air when it explodes so be wary of fighting it on a mountain because when it detonates it will hurt. The push itself is harmless, and on flat ground, the fall damage is minimal, however, on large hills or near lava, it can prove hazardous. *Ghost Creeper (Hostile) - The ghost creeper will spawn after you kill any creeper, then proceeds to explode like normal, however it will not harm blocks.There is no way to tell if a Ghost creeper will spawn from killing another creeper, so it can prove to be an unexpected, and rather unpleasant extra surprise. However, this creeper will only spawn if a creeper is killed, and not if it exploded, they will only have to be dealt with when the player is already in combat, making them easy enough to deal with. *Water Creeper (Hostile) -When this blue species explodes, it spawns several sources of water around it, which can destroy torches, clear plants such as flowers, wheat, tall grass, and mushrooms, and wash away placed redstone wire. Again, this creeper's explosion deals no damage to you (and if it did, the damage would be cushioned by the water it spawns) or the ground beneath it. In fact, this creeper doesn't damage you at all, and is purely an annoyance. *Earth Creeper (Hostile) - This brown creeper (with green hair!) will detonate, creating a large, randomly skewed dirt block mound, suffocating you if within the radius. Again, this creeper does not actually explode, so the player could even escape without taking any damage if they have an air pocket spawn over them. This creeper is mostly a griefing mob, as the dirt might take a while to clear without a shovel. *Magma Creeper (Hostile) - A red creeper found exclusively in the Nether, who leaves a trail of fire as it walks (permanent on netherrack). When it explodes it creates a large pool of lava and certain death as no water can be found or placed in the Nether without using inventory hacks. This creeper, like Ghasts, are immune to fire damage, so although it appears to catch fire and take damage from lava and the fire trail it leaves, it won't die from it. This creeper does not deal damage from its explosion, but if the player is close enough to cause the creeper to explode, the lava will certainly do the job. *Electric Creeper (Hostile) - When this yellow creeper gets too close, it bursts, and calls down lightning, which will strike nearby entities, including the player, animals, pets, and even other mobs. This lightning will even strike when in a cave. (Possibly because only the lightning animation is used, and not actual lightning) This lightning is the only source of damage from this creeper's attack, therefore, the area around it remains safe, and while the entities nearby will catch fire, the ground will not, making this creeper solely a killer enemy, rather than a griefer. *Ice Creeper (Hostile) - A white creeper that freezes anything within its explosion radius, including lava or water, also leaving snow on the ground around it. This creeper is relatively harmless, as it deals no damage (direct or indirect) to player, and the surrounding terrain remains relatively unchanged, save for some easily-removed snow, and some frozen water. Category:Gopi cardoso